The invention relates to a locking assembly and more specifically to a gun lock assembly.
A major concern of owners of guns is the fact, children may gain unauthorized access of guns with the consequence of someone being injured or killed. Another major concern is the guns may be stolen from a person's house.
Presently there are gun lock devices on the market that have not been entirely satisfactory. Some of these lock into the trigger guard behind the trigger thereby preventing the trigger being pulled. Often times this device can be pried apart and removed. Other devices are on the market that allow the weapon to be secured to a wall structure. Gun cabinets that can be locked are often mounted on a wall and many of them have glass pane doors that can be broken and provide access to the guns.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination wall mount/portable gun lock assembly that can be easily installed and quickly removed when the person has the key or combination to the lock.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel combination wall mount/portable gun lock assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel combination wall mount/portable gun lock assembly that can be made in different models that will work with handguns and rifles.